fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Pass
The Mountain Pass is a large mountain that is a commonly traveled route for people. Carts come through very frequently and hikers attempt to climb the mountain regularly. However, a decent variety of monsters roam this mountain, causing trouble to never be too far away, mostly from feuding Goavis males. Areas Base Camp The base camp starts already partly up the mountain. A beautiful view of the rest of the mountain range can be seen to the south. There is a rope bridge to the north that connects the camp to area 1 similar to the one in the Highlands. Area 1 This area is a moderate size, and fairly flat. There is a fair amount of plants spread around as well. Herbivores like to gather here, which also makes it a popular spot for larger monsters to come hunting. The west exit leads to area 2 and the east exit leads to a trail that goes up to area 5. Area 2 Area 2 is quite similar to area 1. It is flat and has some plants growing around. Occasionally, falling rocks will come tumbling down into this area, which can make it quite dangerous, even without monsters. The north exit wraps around the mountain to area 3 and the southeast exit leads back to area 1. Area 3 Area 3 is a large area that is slightly slanted as it leads up the mountain. There isn't much to this area, but the north side gives another nice view of the mountain range. The west exit leads back to area 2 and the southeast exit wraps further up the mountain to area 4. Area 4 This area is where it starts getting quite high up. Some snow is on the ground, and clouds can be seen passing through at this level. It is somewhat smaller than the previous areas. Despite this, it is a common spot to find most of the monsters passing through. Some of the airborne coral eggs from the Coral Highlands seems to have reached here and are growing in small amounts as well. The north exit leads to area 3, the southwest exit leads to area 5, and the west exit leads to area 7. Area 5 This area is a long and somewhat narrow pathway, as it continues to wrap up the mountain. Falling rocks and snow is very common here, and monster roars can make it happen even more frequently. Making a monster crash into the north wall enough can trigger an avalanche, knocking the monster down to area 1 and doing a substantial amount of damage. Some of the Coral Highlands' coral can be found here. The west exit leads up and around to area 6, the east exit leads to area 4, and the southeast exit leads down to area 1. Area 6 Area 6 is a fairly large and snowy area. The wind begins to get harsh, and every area from here and onward require warm drinks. There are several small ledges in the area to use. It begins to get hard to see the rest of the mountain range due to snow and clouds. A very small amount of coral from the Coral Highlands can be found. The northeast exit leads to are 8, the southeast exit leads to area 7, and the southwest exit leads back down to area 5. Area 7 This area is a small cave that can be used as a shelter from the harsh cold, but it still isn't enough to prevent the need for a warm drink. Many hikers have before, but monsters still come through here. There are stalactites around the ceiling that can be used against the monsters. The north exit leads to area 6 and the south east exit connects further down the mountain into area 4. Area 8 Area 8 is a fairly large area and is almost at the top of the mountain. Wind kicks up the snow, making visibility considerably low. Sometimes the wind can get even harsher, causing visibility to be almost at zero. The west exit leads to area 6 and the south exit leads to area 9. You can jump off the north side to go straight back to area 4. Area 9 This area is at the top of the mountain and is above even the snow clouds, giving a fantastic view of all the cloud below. On rare occasions, there will be no clouds, giving a perfect view of all of the Relic Isles. This area is used as a nest and has a bit of a rocky overhang for the monsters to rest under comfortably. The area is a bit cramped compared to most of the other areas. The secret area is on top of the overhang, putting you at the very peak of the mountain. You can't jump down directly into area 9 from there though and you instead jump down to area 8. The only main exit also leads to area 8 and is to the north. On the south side, you can jump down to area 5. Theme Notes *Large monster roars cause rocks to fall in area 2, 4, 5, 6, and 8. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86